12 Days of Slayers
by Ceiphied Knight
Summary: Prompt challenge for the holidays. Will contain 12 Slayers drabbles.
1. Candles

**12 Days of Slayers**

****This is going to be a collection of 12 drabbles based on prompts given for the "12 Days of Slayers" challenge on LJ and DA.

I may as well re-name this "12 Days of Amelia and Zelgadis" since we all know that's probably what's going to happen. But we'll see. Maybe I'll surprise myself!

_Prompt: Candles_

* * *

><p>Normally, Zelgadis would simply use a Lighting spell in the dark, dank, musty underground library. Unfortunately for him, the old (and incredibly creepy) guardians of the ancient tomes were very clear about their rules. And one of those rules was: No Magic.<p>

Zelgadis grumbled to himself as he attempted to find a flat surface on which to place his one small candle.

"Here, Zelgadis-san," came the ever-cheerful voice of his companion. Amelia reached up and took the candle from him before he could say anything.

The chimera was fairly high up on a ladder, searching the top shelves, so shadows quickly over took the books he was trying to look at as Amelia retreated with his only source of light.

"Um, Amelia," Zelgadis began, gently. "I appreciate the help, but now I can't see anything up here. You're awfully short…"

Amelia stuck her tongue out at him and tried reaching up higher with the candle. Its light still refused to reach the top shelf.

Amelia lowered her arm again and bit her lip, thoughtfully. Zelgadis watched as his friend mulled over the situation.

Finally, Amelia's face lit up in a smile once again as she leapt up and began climbing the shelves. She hopped three of them before she was finally on eye level with Zelgadis.

"Amelia!" the sorcerer scolded, though half-heartedly. "You don't have to do this, you could fall and you won't be able to use Levitation…"

The princess just smiled at him. "Don't be silly, Zelgadis-san! I climb to the top of taller things than this all the time!"

Zelgadis briefly pictured all the times Amelia had disappeared to give a Justice Speech, only for him to find her perched at the top of a tree, tower, or some other ridiculous thing.

"Good point," he said with a smile.

They lapsed into a companionable silence as Zelgadis flipped through some very old books, all the while feeling Amelia's eyes on him.

Finally, when Zelgadis could no longer focus on the book in his hands, he voiced the main question on his mind.

"Amelia, why are you staring at me like that?"

The princess blinked rapidly, as if disturbed from a daydream. "Oh, I'm sorry Zelgadis-san. I didn't mean to stare. It's just that, in the candlelight, you look…well…you look really beautiful."

Even in the dim light, the blush that crept along her cheeks was apparent.

Zelgadis felt his own cheeks heat up. "Uh," he stammered, "Thanks? I don't think I've ever been called beautiful before."

Amelia's smile was gentle as she said, "That's because no one has ever bothered to look before."

In that moment, in her eyes and the flickering candlelight, Zelgadis saw himself clearly for the first time.


	2. Sweets

**12 Days of Slayers**

Pairing: A/Z

Rating: PG

_Prompt: Sweets_

* * *

><p>The Seyruun royal palace was decked out in silver and blue, representing the winter solstice and the city's Yuletime festivities.<p>

The air was crisp with just enough chill to warrant heavier cloaks, even inside the castle. After all, even though every room was lit with a crackling fire, that heat didn't reach the corridors.

Zelgadis Greywords tugged at the collar of his formal Seyruun robes, given to him by the princess so that he "wouldn't catch cold" at the evening's ball. The sorcerer suspected that it had less to do with his health, and more to do with the idea that Amelia liked seeing him in the wardrobe worn by the Seyruun royal family.

He could have argued, of course. And, maybe a few years ago, he would have. But these days Zelgadis even had to admit to himself that he was content hanging around Seyruun for a while.

It was almost time for the annual Yule Ball, and Zelgadis had every intention of monopolizing the princess' time at the dance. Despite the teasing he was sure to get from a certain bitchy red-headed sorceress who would be in attendance.

The chimera found himself standing outside of the princess' chamber door. He did not fidget, though there were a few butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He and Amelia were past most of the blushing and stammering, thankfully.

He knocked, and the vision that opened the door made his heart speed up.

Amelia was wearing an ice blue gown that cut down low, revealing her ample cleavage. Around her neck was a single diamond drop necklace, and matching earrings peeked out beneath her short hair. On her lids was shimmering blue shadow that made her deep blue eyes look like crystal. Her lips shone with light pink gloss that just accentuated their natural color.

Zelgadis felt his cheeks heating up. Damn, he thought he was past the blushing phase!

Amelia smiled up at him, somewhat shyly.

"Good evening, Zelgadis-san," she said.

"A-Amelia," he stammered. Damn, again!

Clearing his throat, Zelgadis tried again. "You look beautiful. I mean, you always do, but I mean right now you look…uh…" His train of thought jumped the track.

Amelia's smile grew as she said, "Thank you, Zelgadis-san! You look very handsome, as well."

Then the princess reached out for his hand, and they strolled down to the ball together.

* * *

><p>Amelia was so tired. Her feet were sore, and she hated having to dance with all the prissy dukes and princes who asked. At least Zelgadis was tolerant of her position, and graciously allowed other men to cut in. And Lina had grown tired of making fun of them, which was nice.<p>

The buffet had been obliterated, no thanks to Lina and Gourry, and Amelia found herself annoyed that there was nothing sweet left for her to enjoy.

"Amelia."

The princess spun, surprised by the soft voice behind her.

"Oh, Zelgadis-san! I haven't seen you for a while. I'm sorry, I've been distracted."

The chimera smirked and said, "I know, you're a very popular dance partner."

Amelia couldn't help but smile back as she said, "I'm sure it has nothing to do with my dancing."

Then she turned back to the buffet table and pouted. "There isn't anything left."

And then Zelgadis produced one large chocolate covered strawberry from behind his back.

Holding the confection out to the princess, his smile widened as she beamed at him and happily took the treat.

She must have been hungrier than she realized, because she consumed the huge strawberry in three bites, causing a bit of a mess. Strawberry juice glistened on her lips, and little bits of chocolate clung to the sides of her mouth.

But before she had a chance to wipe her mouth, Zelgadis surprised her again.

He leaned forward, cupped her chin, and gently kissed her lips.

She didn't just taste of strawberries and chocolate, but also of joy and sunshine.

While kissing Amelia, Zelgadis could easily forget that winter raged on just outside the palace walls.

Amelia's eyes first widened in shock, then drifted closed in contentment.

It wasn't long before Zelgadis broke the kiss, licking remnants of the sweet strawberry from his own lips.

"There," he said, as if what had just happened was a normal occurrence.

Amelia gaped at him.

All other activity in the room had ceased. Everyone was staring at them. From somewhere in the corner, Lina yelled, "About time!"

After Amelia still hadn't reacted for several moments, Zelgadis grew nervous. What if he had been too forward? What if he had insulted her?

And then, loud enough for the entire room to hear, Amelia said, "We're going to need more strawberries."


	3. Snow

**12 Days of Slayers**

Pairing: A/Z

Rated: G

_Prompt: Snow_

* * *

><p>It was snowing too hard. A blizzard of such proportions hadn't been seen in this part of the world in nearly a century.<p>

An unsmiling princess stood on her balcony in the freezing cold. It was nothing like the romantic stories she loved to read. In those stories, the sun was always shining and rose petals blew around in warm breezes. The princess would stand on her balcony with her hands clutched to her heart and watch as the silhouette of her love came closer to the palace. Sometimes he'd be walking with a cape billowing out behind him, and it was easy for her to picture herself in the place of the storybook princess and _him _as the lover returning from some long journey.

Sometimes, the hero would come riding up on a white steed and sweep the princess off her feet. On horseback they would ride together into the sunset. It was harder for her to place herself into those stories, but not impossible.

Yet, here she stood. In the freezing cold, arms wrapped tightly around herself in a futile attempt to stay warm. Her eyes squinted into the darkness and tried to make out anything in the vast desolate whiteness.

Her heart beat wildly, but not from passion. She was riddled with anxiety and concern.

He should have been home long ago. He had promised. But then this storm had cropped up, and she couldn't imagine how anyone could find their way.

When she couldn't take anymore, she turned around and headed back inside. There was a fire going in the hearth, warming her bedchamber and making her almost immediately drowsy.

But she couldn't sleep now. What if she missed his arrival?

She sat down at her writing desk and dipped a quill in black ink. Opening a heavy, leather-bound book, she began to write…

_Dear Diary,_

_It's snowing tonight, but not the romantic kind that makes you want to stroll through the courtyard with your lover. It's the kind that can strip the skin right off your bones if you're not careful. Zelgadis is out there tonight, trying to get home. I made him promise to come back to me, but what if that promise has caused him to be hurt, or get sick from the cold? I feel so terrible. What kind of person am I, that I feel I can justly make him do that for me? If he doesn't make it back soon, and in one piece, I'll never forgive myself._

_Because I…_

She still couldn't make herself confess the word. Not even to her own diary.

* * *

><p>Amelia was awoken by a commotion out in the hallway.<p>

Shooting up, she immediately realized that her mouth tasted like stale bread and that there was a bit of drool on her diary.

Great.

Pushing her chair back a little too violently, the princess smoothed her wrinkled dress and approached her door.

As she lifted the handle to see what was happening just outside her room, there was a knock.

Opening the door, she saw a very nervous-looking page boy.

"Your Highness," he said, head bowed. "I'm so sorry to disturb you so late. I tried to stop him, but you have a visitor and he insisted on seeing you immediately."

Amelia's heart flew up into her throat.

He strolled past the page boy, cloaked from head to toe and full of bravado.

Standing before Amelia, he removed the mask that covered his face up to his eyes, and lowered the hood of his cloak. Snow fell to the ground at his feet, dampening Amelia's favorite rug. She didn't give a damn.

Zelgadis smiled down at her, though his eyes were tired.

"Hey, Amelia," he said, casually. "I'm home."


End file.
